


New Beginnings

by lostconstellations



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, asano realizes he has friends, he is new to the friend thing please bear with him, these tags will make sense later i swear, they're in their third year of high school btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostconstellations/pseuds/lostconstellations
Summary: For the first time in his life, Asano isn't alone on his birthday.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	New Beginnings

For as long as he can remember, Gakushuu has spent his birthdays in the most uneventful manner: cooped up in his room, studying.

His father made it very clear that he considered them to be a complete waste of time, that they illude people into thinking they deserve special treatment. Being celebrated was a privilege, or so he claimed. One must earn this right by cultivating their skills until they’ve become strong, independent individuals. Only a fool would be naive enough to believe that they are important enough to dedicate an entire day to.

Hence why Gakushuu’s birthdays have always passed without much fanfare. This year is no different.

He’s halfway through his English essay when the sharp trill of the doorbell cuts through the silence. It was odd, to say the least, because he wasn’t expecting any guests, and nobody ever dropped by the house unannounced. Perhaps it was the mailman. He pays it no mind, and he shifts his attention back to his assignment. He just needed to finish two more paragraphs and a conclusion then he’d be done for the day. Now, to stress the importance of diction he would have to—

_Ding-dong!_

He groans, losing his train of thought. He slams his laptop shut and gets up from his desk. He begins his descent down the stairs when the doorbell rings once more, this time accompanied by a few impatient raps.

“I’m coming!” he shouts. This unwanted guest of his sure had a lot of nerve.

He opens the door only to find _Akabane_ of all people standing on his front porch, bundled up with a black waistcoat and a bright red scarf that could rival his hair. His fist is raised, no doubt ready to start another round of relentless knocking. He’s sporting a mischievous grin, the one that he wears when he’s scheming, and he’s about to say something when Gakushuu gracefully slams the door in his face. He’s immediately met with protest, muffled complaints and hard pounds resonating through the wood.

“Awe, come on ‘Shuu! Don’t be like that!” Akabane whines. Gakushuu wants to punch him.

“Go home, Akabane!”

“But I came all this way to see you! Plus, I’m cold!”

Gakushuu pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache formulating. There’s no use arguing with Akabane, if the past four years have taught him anything. He wonders if it’s too early in the new year to inflict harm on the redhead, but immediately scraps the idea. He’s not one to believe in superstitions, but he’d rather avoid draining his good fortune due to his lack of self-control. He should at least wait a week before giving in to impulsivity.

He sighs and reluctantly opens the door once more. He’s met with a pouting Akabane, to which he greets with an unimpressed scowl.

“State your business,” he starts, crossing his arms. “You have one minute.”

Upon hearing this, his sad expression morphs into one of glee. Gakushuu is mortified.

“A little birdie told me it’s your birthday today!”

“Okay, and?” He raises an eyebrow, not liking where this was going.

“So, Ace-kun, I’m here to celebrate it with you! A birthday boy escort, if you will.”

Gakushuu stares at him blankly before motioning to close the door (for the second time that day!) but Akabane is quick to lodge his foot between the door and the frame.

“What do you want?” he huffs in frustration.

“Can’t a guy wish his rival a happy birthday?”

The door presses even harder against his foot.

“Shit! Okay, okay. Stop doing that.”

He lets go of the door. Akabane pulls his foot back, but not before ensuring that he wouldn’t get shut out again.

“So,” he starts, “I was planning on taking you to the shrines with me. You know, for good luck. We’ve known each other for years, and we’re graduating high school soon. I wanna have at least one memory with you that doesn’t involve academics. I figured your birthday would be a good place to start.”

Gakushuu blinks, stunned by his honest confession.

Akabane must take his silence as rejection because he sighs in defeat. “Look, you don’t have to say yes. I know you probably have better things to do—”

“I’ll go.”

Akabane looks up, bewildered, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“Are you sure?”

He hesitates. Is he? If he is being honest, no. He hasn’t celebrated any major holidays in years, let alone his birthday. He isn’t even entirely convinced that this isn’t one of Akabane’s elaborate pranks. He isn’t obligated in any way to take him up on his offer, yet the thought of returning to a cold and empty home leaves him feeling melancholic.

 _When’s the last time anybody made time for you on your birthday?_ his mind supplies him. _Father has left you alone for the past decade._

“Yes.”

He grabs his coat and keys. The homework could wait.

It’s time for a change.

* * *

The two decide to make a coffee run before heading to the station. (“I need caffeine to function, Akabane.”)

As they approach the building, Gakushuu immediately recognizes the cafe as the one his former classmate had worked at. The one he blackmailed. There’s a brief pause in his step, and he feels his stomach churn at the unwanted reminder of his middle school days. He’s long since accepted the fact that he’s changed since then, but it didn’t fully absolve the remaining guilt he felt. He had been a complete and utter asshole, and it was all because he wanted to be praised, to be acknowledged by his father.

Not that it worked out for him in the long run.

Akabane must sense his discomfort because his hand is on the door, but he makes no move to open it. He glances up at the sign before turning to him with a puzzled look.

“What, is their coffee not good enough for your esteemed taste buds?” he jokes.

“No, it’s just…” he trails off. He shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

Akabane gives him a knowing look, but he doesn’t say anything. Gakushuu caves.

“Your friend, Isogai. He used to work here.”

It takes a moment for him to process his words before a look of recognition graces his face.

“Ah, yes. The pole-toppling challenge. I remember hearing about... the wager.”

Gakushuu winces; after all, it was a sore subject for him. Akabane sighs.

“Look, Asano. I don’t know what’s going on in that brain of yours, but whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s not true. None of us blame you for your behavior in middle school. Sure, you were a dickhead, but look who you have for a father figure. You were young and impressionable, and it’s pretty obvious that you’re not the same person as you were then.”

He hums in acknowledgment. It was the second time today that he was left with nothing to say.

“Try not to beat yourself up too much, yeah? I’d be a horrible birthday boy escort if I allowed you to be sad,” he says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gakushuu allows himself to smile.

“Okay.”

The two head into the building. They’re immediately enveloped in the warmth of the cafe, the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting towards them. Akabane heads to the counter, and as he places their order, Gakushuu wonders when the boy became so good with words.

* * *

They reach the station fifteen minutes early.

They’re waiting at the platform, half-finished drinks in their hand. It’s noisy, but they’re uncharacteristically quiet. Gakushuu takes the time to think about the special treatment he’s received thus far. He still doesn’t understand what he did to deserve it. He looks towards Akabane, who’s busy scrolling through his Instagram feed, oblivious to the inner turmoil he was going through.

“Why are you doing this?” Gakushuu asks, breaking the silence.

“Doing what?” the boy responds, pocketing his phone.

“Spending the day with me.”

“I told you already, didn’t I?”

“But what spurred it on?”

Akabane shrugs. He takes a sip of his peppermint mocha before answering.

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it? Nobody likes being alone on their birthday. It’s the least I can do as a friend.”

Gakushuu makes a little _O_ shape with his mouth. He’s rendered speechless for the third time that day.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, averting his eyes and sipping on his latte.

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” he repeats, louder this time. “Nobody’s ever put in this much effort for me. So I appreciate this whole,” he makes a gesture with his hands, “birthday thing.”

“Well, I guess that makes me the first. Aren’t you lucky to have a friend like me?” he teases, nudging him with his elbow.

At this, Gakushuu lets out a laugh.

“I suppose I am.”

Belatedly, he realizes that Akabane had referred to him as a friend. It’s nice.

* * *

The train pulls up to the platform, and a sea of people pour out the doors. Gakushuu feels himself being tugged closer to Akabane.

“So, Ace-kun,” he starts, turning his head to face him. He’s wearing a playful grin and his hand is still wrapped around his arm, but he finds that he doesn’t mind it very much. “Do you know what you’re gonna wish for?”

Gakushuu cracks a smile. Perhaps this birthday thing wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Yeah, I do.”

His grin widens.

“Me too.”

The crowd surges forward, and they promptly board the train. All the available seats are taken and they’re forced to stand in close proximity, but once again, he doesn’t mind. As they begin to depart, a final thought crosses his mind.

“Hey, Karma?”

The boy in question looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. He’s never referred to anybody by their given name.

“You can call me Gakushuu.”

_Here’s to new beginnings._

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!! i finally did it!! i uploaded my first fic!! a huge thank you to wasp, who encouraged me during the writing process. i couldn't have done it without you :D
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> oh, and happy birthday gakushuu <33
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asanoluvr)


End file.
